Harry Potter: Soul Bound
by PhoenixFlame777
Summary: A Harry/Ginny Soul Bond story. Starts when they are 8 and 7 years old, then progresses to Hogwarts Years. Sorry if the summary sucks :) Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hello All! Today I have started a new fanfic! (#2) I wanted to try out writing a soul bond fic, because I have read, and enjoyed quite a few of them myself. I hope you enjoy this! Here's Chapter 1!

Chapter 1 - In the Beginning

In the beginning a baby girl was born. She had hair the colour of flames and many, many freckles. Just three seconds after she was born, this girl, Ginny, was incased in a golden light. And little known to her parents, and the doctors, who all watched in amazement at this, a small boy, by the name of Harry Potter, had woke up from his sleep, encased in a very similar golden hue, and began to giggle. His parents woke up as he crawled out of his crib, and walked into the room to see what was happening. As they were an accomplished pair of wizard and witch, they both knew what this was the moment that they saw it. A Soul Bond. They gasped, a Soul Bond had not been recorded in hundreds of years, especially in one who was only just a year old. They knew that their son was a very lucky boy.

Two months later, disaster struck in Godric's Hollow. Lily and James were killed, and Voldemort was vanquished. Unfortunately, Harry was sent, reluctantly, to the Dursleys at Number 4 Privet Drive.

When the Dursleys woke up to him crying on their doorstep, they read the letter on his basket, and with a pale face, Petunia toke the boy into the house. Over the next seven years, the Dursleys treated Harry horribly; they refused to give him anything other than the basic needs (and sometimes not even those), and they forced him to do every chore that he could possibly do, ever since he turned 5 years old. They made him cook for them starting on his 6th birthday (which he did not know existed), and he would be lucky to get anything other than bread and water. If he burn't the meal, he would be locked in his cupboard for days on end, depending on how badly he had burnt it.

Harry woke up early on his eighth birthday, although he didn't think that he even had a birthday, he thought that having a birthday was a privilege only given to good kids, as this was what Uncle Vernon had told him when he asked why he didn't have a birthday.

After Harry had cooked the Dursleys breakfast, he was sent outside to weed the garden. As he pulled up the weeds, he thought to himself, _I wish that I had a friend… _To his amazement, a voice replied to him, inside his head, _Who are you? Why are you inside my head? _Shocked to hear someone actually respond to him he said, or rather, thought, _My name is Harry Potter, what's yours?_

_My name is Ginny, Ginny Weasley. Do you need a friend? I am am really lonely as well, my brothers are ignoring me and calling me a baby._

_Yes! _ Harry replied, _I would LOVE to be your friend, I've never had one before!_

_Wait, I have a question for you._

_Yes?_

_Are you THE Harry Potter?_

_What do you mean, THE Harry Potter?_

_Are you the son of two people called Lily and James?_

_Yes, but they're dead…_

_I know… Who do you live with now?_

_My aunt, uncle, and cousin. They sent me out to weed the garden a few minutes ago. I also managed not to burn their breakfast, so I finally got to eat something!_

_ Wait! You have to cook them breakfast every day?_

_Yes, but if I burn it, I don't get anything to eat for the rest of the day, nothing too bad._

_They STARVE you if you mess up their breakfast?!_

_It's not that bad… I've gotten used to it… but wait, what did you mean, you knew that my parents were dead? How did you find out about the car crash?_

_What car crash? Your parents weren't killed in a car crash!_

_What do you mean? That's what the Dursleys told me…_

_They didn't die in a car crash they were killed!_

_Really?! By who?_

_V-Voldemort…_

_Who's Voldemort?_

_He's an evil wizard, he killed your parents, and then he tried to kill you._

_Wait, so how did I not die? Am I a wizard too or something?_

_Yes, your'e a wizard! Did your Aunt and Uncle not tell you or something?_

_No, they didn't…_

_They sound like really mean people… I mean, seriously, It's your birthday today right? Why wouldn't they even do anything for you on your own birthday?_

_I have a birthday?!_

_Of course you do! Why wouldn't you?_

_The Dursleys said that only good kids get a birthday; but they said that I'm not a good kid, so I don't get one._

_WHAT?! ,_Ginny shouted out loud, and in their "mind link".

Ginny's mother heard this and came upstairs to see what was going on.

_Oh no… _Ginny thought.

_What happened?_

_I think that I just shouted out loud… I can hear my mum coming up the stairs to my room…_

_You should probably close off this link, so that you can talk to your mum…_

_It was nice meeting you Harry, I'll talk to you in a little bit!_

_Bye Ginny!_

After Harry felt the mind link close, he sighed. He had meanwhile finished weeding the garden, and he had to go inside and talk to his Uncle about what he had to do next for him.

When he came inside, he was turned right around by an angry Uncle Vernon, who shouted at him, "BOY! Go right back out there RIGHT NOW! You still haven't watered the flowers!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." He muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT BOY?!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said again, more loudly this time.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO ON!"

As Harry was watering the Hydrangeas, he felt the mind link open again.

_HARRY! _

_Hi Ginny!_

_Guess what I just found out?!_

_What is it?_

_You can come to my house, and finally eat something proper! Then we can meet in person! I told my mum what happened!_

_How would I get there though? It's not like I could fly or something…_

_I just thought of a way you could get here! You could use the Knight Bus!_

_How does that work?_

_You just stick out your wand hand, which is the same hand as the one that you write with!_

_I live at the Burrow, in Ottery Saint Catchpole, In Devon. Just as the bus driver to go there. _

_Ok, I'll try then._

Harry stepped up to the curb and stuck out his right arm.

A few seconds later the Knight Bus appeared out of thin air with a massive "BANG!"

_(A/N) I hope that you guys liked this chapter! That's the first bit of the Introduction done!_

_Please do Review!_

_-Tristan_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello All! Thanks for all of the many wonderful Reviews so far! I'm sorry that its been so long since I last updated, I have been on Vacation, at the Great Barrier Reef (Got to swim with lots of sharks there!) and naturally, there isn't any Wifi so I couldn't post this chapter. :) Here is the next instalment of Soul Bound! Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… JK Rowling does! (Sorry, Forgot to do this last chapter… :)

Chapter 2 - On The Knight Bus

The Knight Bus opened its door smoothly and silently. Harry walked up to the bus, and asked if he could be taken to the Burrow, but before he could finish speaking, he was interrupted by the Bus Attendant, Stan Shunpike.

"Are youse Harry Potter?" He asked.

"Er… Yeah…"Harry nodded uncomfortably.

_Ginny, this guy is kinda weird… _Harry spoke through the mid link

_That's true Harry… He does strike me as a bit odd…_

_Well, We'll have to trust him, I don't have any other ways to get to your house do I?_

_I suppose we d-_ Ginny was cut off, by Stan asking, "Why are youse eyes changing colour?"

"Err…"

_What do I tell him Ginny?_

_Um, you could say that you're a Metamorphagus…_

_What's that?_

_Someone who can change how they look._

_Ok, I guess I'll tell him that then…_

"Err, I'm a Metamorphagus Sir…" Harry said out loud.

"Ok then, youse better get on the bus then."

"Thank you, Sir"

Harry walked into the bus.

_Wow,_ He thought to Ginny, _This bus is bigger on the inside!_

_It's probably from a spell of some sort…_

_Ginny, how do you know all of this stuff?_

_Well, I do live in a Wizarding Household, so I suppose I pick it up from my Mum, I guess._

_Living in with a bunch of wizard-brothers sounds really fun!_

_It isn't actually all that great, especially being the youngest…_

_Really? Why's th-_ Harry was cut off by the bus screeching to a halt with another large 'BANG!' He nearly fell off his chair.

"This'll be youse's stop here." Stan said, snickering.

"Thanks, I guess…" Harry muttered.

As Harry stepped off the bus, and started walking through the meadow, towards the Burrow. He was walking happily, until he suddenly thought of something.

_What are we going to tell your Mum? _he asked Ginny.

_(A/N) I think I'll end this chapter at that, to leave a bit of a cliff hanger. Also, I have decided to start a poll. _

_(Please answer via Reviews) :)_

_Which House should Harry go into?_

_A. Gryffindor_

_B. Ravenclaw_

_C. Slytherin_

_(I'm not doing Hufflepuff, sorry guys)_

_Hope you enjoyed guys! See you next chapter!_

_-Tristan _


	3. Chapter 3

Hello All! Sorry for the really long wait for this chapter, I have been moving house and have not had time to write, and then we had to get our Wifi fixed because it broke a couple days ago, so I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… J.K. Rowling does!

Chapter 3: Meeting The Weasleys

_I think we should tell her the truth, I mean what could go wrong? Maybe you could come live with us! _Harry could feel Ginny's grin somehow.

_That's a brilliant idea! It would be so much better than living with the Dursleys!_

Harry ran up to the front door, and knocked on it, the door opened to show a short girl with long red hair.

_Harry? - Ginny? _They asked simultaneously.

They stepped towards each other and gave each other a big hug. It was the first hug that Harry could remember having.

And that was how Mrs. Weasley found them a few minutes later.

"Ginny? Who is this?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sounding wary.

"Mum?" Ginny spun around so fast that she nearly knocked Harry over.

"Umm, this is my new friend Harry."

"How did you meet him, and when?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"This morning I heard his voice in my heard saying that he wished he had a friend to talk to."

"Why would that be? Shouldn't he have made some friends by this age?" Mrs. Weasley looked worried.

_Harry, are you ok with me telling my Mum about the Dursleys? _Ginny asked through the mind link.

Harry just nodded.

Mrs. Weasley gasped, "Your eyes switched colours!"

They both looked at her, confused. "What do you mean Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Just a moment ago your eyes turned green and Harry's became brown."

_Oh, that must be what Stan Shunpike was talking about! _Harry said into the mind link.

"There! Your eyes switched colours again!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"It must happen when we talk to each other through the mind link." Harry spoke out loud in front of Mrs. Weasley for the first time.

"That would make sense" Ginny added.

"Now about Harry's situation, what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked again.

"His relatives treated him horribly!" Ginny snarled. "They made him cook for them, and if he burned anything he wouldn't be allowed to eat! They never showed him any love at all! He didn't even know that he had his own birthday!"

Mrs. Weasley gasped, she couldn't even imagine having a child and not loving them at all. "Well, let's get you some proper food, come on in Harry."

As they went to the kitchen, Harry asked through the mind link, _Where are all your brothers?_

_Most of them are at school, but the twins and Ron are out in the back playing Quidditch._

_Oh, ok._

As Harry and Ginny sat down at the table Mrs. Weasley hurried to the kitchen to start making Harry some bacon and eggs.

_Hey Harry, do you think that my parents could become your Guardians? You could sleep in Bill's room, which is across the hall from mine, he's rarely home._

_That would be great! But I don't want to be a burden…_

_Harry, you wouldn't be a burden, you'd be welcome here, you were treated horribly by the Dursleys, and you deserve a proper lifestyle._

_Ok…_

Just then, Mrs. Weasley came back with the bacon and eggs for Harry. When she placed them down in front of Harry, he began to eat slowly, but as he continued he started to eat more quickly until he finished it in under a minute. As Mrs. Weasley started to ask him if he wanted seconds, suddenly Fred and George burst through the back door.

"Mum! -

We need help! -

Quickly! -

Ron suddenly fell off -

his broom, but he was just -

hovering there! -

He collapsed, and fell off!" They finished together.

Mrs. Weasley ran out the door immediately, with Ginny dragging Harry right behind.

_(A/N) Votes For Different Houses so far:_

_Gryffindor: 11_

_Ravenclaw: 7_

_Slytherin: 0_

_The snakes aren't doing too well, are they?_

_So far Gryffindor is winning, please continue to vote!_

_I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!_

_PS. Yes, Ron is going to be important._

_-Tristan_


End file.
